finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Lăng mộ Raithwall
Raithwall's Tomb is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the resting place of the Dynast King and his treasures. Location Raithwall's Tomb is located west of the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and must be conquered to obtain a key item, the Dawn Shard. Story Raithwall was the Dynast King; the most powerful and successful king to have ever ruled. Upon his death, his followers built a massive complex buried in a mountain beyond the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. The area is one of the parts of Ivalice known as Jagd making air travel to the tomb impossible by regular means. For adventurers seeking treasure, or glory, they must travel by foot through the Sandsea and, upon arriving, are greeted by an enormous flying creature that has killed all other travelers before. If the adventurer is successful in passing the gate guardian, they must then travel into the tomb by way of the waystone. Inside, the tomb is massive. It stretches off for a great distance with only one obvious doorway on a perilous path. This path is protected by a Demon Wall, a living wall that wants nothing more than to kill intruders with either its many arms and magical abilities, or by crushing them into the opposing wall. If the adventurer successfully kills or eludes this obstruction, they greet another Demon Wall on the other side of the doorway which also must be defeated. Also note that only the second Demon Wall needs to be defeated to move on. The rest of the tomb is filled with undead, bats and living statuary. An adventurer would be lucky to make it to the final chamber to face the threat of Belias, the Gigas, who protects one of the greatest treasures of the Dynast King, the Dawn Shard. Ashe's quest The party visits the Tomb on their quest to find the Dawn Shard in order to prove Ashe's lineage so she could assume the throne of Dalmasca. She promises to take only the nethicite and let the sky pirate Balthier have the rest of King Raithwall's treasures. On their journey the party is joined by Vossler, Ashe and Basch's old comrade from the Resistance. The party make their way to the heart of the Tomb and fight the Esper Belias, only to discover that Belias was the treasure. Balthier is unimpressed, having expected the treasure to be something financially measurable. Ashe finds the Dawn Shard, but on their way out the party finds Vossler has betrayed them and they are captured by the Empire. Demonsbane Sword After defeating the optional Demon Wall the player gains access to an unlimited amount of Demonsbane Swords. Monsters *Seeker *Ragoh *Lost Soul *Lich *Tallow *Skull Warrior *Lesser Chimera *Zombie Mage *Garuda (Boss) *Demon Wall (Boss) *Belias (Esper) *Barmuu (Rare) *Cultsworn Lich (Rare) *Zombie Lord (Rare) Map Musical Themes The background music for the Tomb of Raithwall is the eponymous track "The Tomb of Raithwall". de:Grabstätte Raithwalls Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy XII